The revengeful transformation
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Max was ugly she was fat she was what every girl never wanted to be and every guy never wanted. She was teased and can't take it and goes to live with an aunt for a year and when she returns beautiful as ever she does all she can to get back at everyone
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

My palms were sweaty and my heart was pumping so hard I could hear it.

I took a deep breath and took a step. And then another and another.

This was it.

Well maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm starting at the start of my new life, but it'll make no sense if I start here, I have to go back to the beginning. The end of my old life that started this one…..

* * *

><p>I walked down hall, books in my hands, pressed against me self-consciously.<p>

I kept my eyes to the ground but I knew everyone was sneaking peaks at me and whispering to each other.

By now I would have thought they would have gotten over it, but still no. I was 15 and been at this school for 4 years and had known these people for 10. They still looked at me everyday like I was lower than scum.

I couldn't help it.

Girls sneered at me, guys avoided me, they all laughed and teased me.

I was ugly. There's no denying it, I was. I was overweight and thick. My hair was a light brown and hung dead down to the middle of my back. My eyes were dull brown and lifeless. My skin was covered in pimples and greasy. I was hideous.

I heard the other all hiss things like "Fatty" "Pimple face" "Ugly" and worse at me. I had to take this everyday.

P.E was worse. I sucked at all sports and was a terrible runner. "Run fatty run" they teased running behind me. I ran as much as I could before I got stitches and had to stop and walk. They laughed and over took me, throwing more insults at me.

I had barely any friends. There was a group of kids who took pity on me and hung out and talked to me sometimes, they never teased me.

They included Nudge, a girl a year younger than me with frizzy dark hair and mocha skin. She talked nonstop. Ella a girl my age with brown hair and a kind heart. Gazzy, a boy a year younger than me with spiky blonde hair, big blue eyes and a cheeky personality. Dylan, a boy my age with dark blonde hair turquoise eyes and a cute, kind persona.

But even that wasn't enough to stop me feeling depressed and miserable.

But this story isn't about those depressing times. This is about the decision that changed those times.

One day it was becoming too much so my dad sent me away to live with my Aunt Val in Arizona.

Aunt Val was my favourite person in the whole world. I spent a year with her.

Over that year everything changed.

She was the kind of person who was like "Your beautiful sweetie and those people just can't see it but one day you'll find someone who can" like most adults.

She was more like "Baby you are beautiful inside and now we have to find a way to make it show outside and get all those assholes and bitches back".

Her attitude showed me the way to become the real me.

Over the year I spent with her I changed my attitude completely. And not just my attitude, my appearance to.

* * *

><p>Now here I was standing out the front of my school that I had come back to after a year.<p>

Here I stood, a new girl.

I looked like a movie star. I was thin, not like sickly thin, I was a sexy, every girls dream body thin. I was tanned like a Californian surfer. My breasts were full and perfect sized to make the boys drool. My hair was shortened to my shoulders with blonde streaks through it and styled to look messy like I had just been flying, but in a cute stylish way. My eyes were full of spark now and my skin was perfect and flawless. I was drop dead sexy.

And I had done it all myself.

I had even changed my wardrobe. Instead of wearing sweats and old shirts, I was heading into school with a short mini skirt with the style of a sexy Scottish kilt, and a white see-through long-sleeved blouse that was a little short so when I stretched it showed my stomach. I had rolled up the sleeves and I had a noticeable erotic black lacy bra on, and a thin, loose tie. So practically I looked like a classy, stylish version of a porno star.

I flawlessly walked into school.

Everyone's head turned towards me. Girls glared with jealously, boys mouths dropped open.

No one had recognized me yet.

We had organized with the teachers and that to give me back my old locker and put me into the classes I would have taken if I hadn't left.

I walked over to my locker and put my bag into it, setting it up.

I could still feel everyone's eyes on me.

I shut my locker only to come face to face with Sam.

Sam was one of the guys who picked on me, he was one of the most popular boys and completely full of himself.

"So hi there" he purred and I could see everyone looking at us to see what would happen.

I put on my man eating smile and I could see a bulge in his pants.

"Hi" I purred back.

"So, your new here?" he asked, pushing me up against the wall, his hands leaning against it so I couldn't get out, his face right up to mine, our lips nearly touching.

"Nope" I whispered, leaning forward and nibbling on his bottom lip seductively before pushing him out of the way and walking off.

He was standing there in a trance and I smiled to myself.

"Wait. If you're not new here, then who are you?" A boy called out to me.

I spun around to face them.

"Gee guys it's only been a year" I smiled and they still looked confused.

"I'm shocked you don't recognize me. It's me Max. Maximum Ride" I smiled evilly and left them all in shock as I walked away to my first class.


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel everyone's eyes on me and could hear them whispering about me as I walked into class.

For the first time in years I smirked at their petty whispers. It was what I was after.

Within the first minute after I walked in everyone knew who I was.

No one dared approach me though.

When the teacher walked in and started calling the roll I grinned to myself.

"Maximum Ride?" She called.

"Yeah" I said and everyone glanced at me, as it confirmed the rumours.

I pretended not to notice them and was more interested in my fingernail.

I wasn't even paying attention in class. I pulled out my phone for the teacher wasn't even paying attention.

Over the past year I had made a list of people I had to get back at. Aunt Val had given me the idea

_Flashback_

_I stepped onto the scales, praying and crossing my fingers. _

_"You lost…..3.8 kilos this week" Aunt Val squealed and I hugged her. _

_"Thanks Aunt Val, this means a lot to me" I smiled. _

_"Anytime sweetie. See I knew dating that personal trainer would come in handy" she winked at me and I laughed. _

_"I'm only a few kilos off my goal weight" I smiled. _

_"You've come so far" she said admirably._

_ "Thanks to you" I smiled and she shrugged. _

_"I can't wait to see everyone's faces" I grinned evilly. _

_"I wish I was young again" she sighed and I laughed. _

_"Do you have a plan for when you get back?" She asked and I shook my head. _

_"Well why are you doing this?" she asked, knowing the answer. _

_"To get back at everyone who ever made my life hell. Watch them drop at my hand" I said, imagining it happening. _

_"Exactly. So who are the main ones you want to get?" she asked pulling out some paper. _

_"There's so many. Sam, Lissa, Tess, Fang, Jane, Bridget, Tom, Taylor, Ri. The list goes on" I said, listing people off the top off my head. _

_She wrote down the names. _

_"There you go, you have an idea of who to target first" she smiled. _

_"I wish I could just beat the crap out of them" I sighed. _

_"I know sweetie. But you have to put that old you behind you and embrace this attitude, at least for now" she smiled and gave me a hug._

_End of flashback_

I flicked through my phone to my list. First off the list: Lissa.

* * *

><p>The first three periods went past fast enough and I headed to lunch.<p>

I looked around for a place to sit. I saw most guys giving me cow eyes to sit with them but I walked right past them.

I spotted Dylan, Ella, Nudge and Gazzy siting down so I went over to them.

Over the past year they had even found time to write to me and that.

I noticed another boy sitting with them. At first I didn't recognize him but then it came to me.

James Griffiths. Otherwise known as Iggy.

His nickname always amused me.

He was an outcast like me. Kids in this school had named him Iggy.

He was tall and thin with shaggy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was very gangly and looked awkward. Therefore he looked messy and was always running into things and knocking things over, usually spilling stuff on himself. So he got the nickname Piggy.

But then they noticed he was a pyro. He was always playing with a lighter, lighting things on fire, making small bombs. So they got Ignite out of it.

They mixed up the two names and got Iggy.

Iggy however never took it as an insult, he liked him nickname.

So Iggy being an outcast never made fun of me. Sometimes he asked if I wanted to be his partner in science.

"Max" Dylan said as I neared the table.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Take a seat" Gazzy said kicking a chair to me and I sat down.

"So how was being away from this hell hole?" Ella asked, casually taking a bite of her food.

I smiled a real smile. This is why I liked these guys. I was thankful they didn't bring up the obvious change.

"Great. I had some fantastic time with my Aunt Val" I said taking a bite of my apple.

"Awesome. I wish I could have gone to Arizona" Ella sighed and I laughed.

Just then I saw Lissa sitting at her table, laughing and practically sitting on her boyfriend's lap.

I then remembered her boyfriend was Tom.

Tom had longish blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a major jock, though not very attractive.

They were both on my list and just then I had a plan of how to get them both.


	3. Chapter 3

I headed back to my next class, who coincidently had Tom in it.

I walked past the desk he was sitting in, I made sure my hips swung just right and he got the perfect view of my butt as I sat down at the desk beside him.

I completely ignored him, but could see him glancing at me through the corner of my eye.

About 10 minutes to go before the lesson finished he finally spoke up.

"Hi" he said and I turned to him, a small innocent pout on my lips.

"Hi" I said.

"Do you remember me?" he asked and I could tell he was worried.

I frowned and slowly shook my head.

"No, sorry" I said and he grinned.

"That's ok. I'm Tom" he said with a half-smile that was supposed to be sexy. I resisted the urge to pretend to vomit at it, and I smiled back with my man eating smile.

"Max" I said bitting my lip innocently and he grinned even more.

"I know, I could never forget you Max" he said sheepishly and I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Really?" I asked, full of "hope".

"Really" he smiled, leaning a little closer.

I smiled warmly at him. I bet you didn't forget me. And don't worry, after this you'll never forget me.

Class had finished and I walked to the cafeteria with Tom.

He told me about his football games and how awesome he was and I just nodded enthusiastically, pretending to give a dam.

"You should sit with me" he said.

"Thank, maybe another time but I already promised to sit with Dylan" I lied, knowing Tom was the jealous type and wouldn't like me sitting with another guy.

"Dylan? He's such a loser, you should sit with me next time" he winked and I smiled as I walked off.

"Why in hell's name were you talking with Tom" Ella asked, hissing his name.

"A little thing I like to call revenge" I smiled evilly and they looked confused.

"By flirting with him?" Gazzy asked, oblivious to the female's mind.

"No, that's just the bait. And he took it like the dumb fish he is" I smiled and they laughed.

"You have to let us help you" Nudge said and they all nodded.

"Ok then" I grinned.

"So let me guess, by doing this your also getting back at his slutty girlfriend Lissa?" Dylan asked and I nodded.

"I have an idea" Iggy spoke up and I forgot he was here.

"It's not much. But we could start rumours that you and Tom are messing around. It would give Tom the idea, because we all know how much he likes pleasing the crowd. And it would get Lissa worried, and you wouldn't even have done anything yet" Iggy shrugged.

"That's brilliant. We could totally do that" Ella piped in.

"I like it" I nodded and they smiled.

So it was planned. My first attack was in place and the trouble would start tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Max's POV**

The next day I walked into school like I owned the place. Soon, I practically would.

Last night Aunt Val called to see how everything went. I had told her it all went to plan.

Once again everyone was looking at me as I walked past. Today I wore denim short shorts that were ripped and you could see the pockets. On my feet I wore combat boots but they weren't the chunky kind, they were the sexy, kickass kind. I wore a dark purple cowgirl like shirt that was tight, especially around my bust. The first few buttons were undone and I had a skin tight black tank top under it.

I put my bag in my locker and shut it.

Standing there was Tom. He was leaning against the locker next to me with a grin on his face like we were best friends.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hi" I grinned.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" he asked.

"Nothing whatsoever" I sighed sadly.

"I can think of something fun" he said softly with a naughty smile and I think I vomited a little in my mouth.

"Oh really?" I asked copying his soft tone.

"Yeah. But you probably won't be up for it" he said going back to normal tone.

"Don't be so sure. I'm up for anything" I smiled, taking a step towards him, closing the space between us. "Humour me" I whispered.

His cocky grin faltered for a second in surprise then it returned, bigger than ever.

I caught sight of Ella out of the corner of my eye. I saw her whisper something to someone and they looked over at me and Tom. Ella winked and I grinned, knowing the rumours had begun.

"Maybe we can ditch today and go do something….fun?" he said with a suggestive smile.

"Wont we get caught?" I asked innocently.

"Trust me, where we go no one will find, or hear us" he said and I pretended to think about it then smiled and he grinned back.

"I think I might take you up on that" I whispered, leaning in slightly so our chests were touching.

"Promise?" he whispered back, leaning in even more.

"I do" I whispered in his ear.

"Tom?" someone asked.

Right on que I thought as Lissa was walking over to us, red from anger.

"What's going on baby?" Lissa asked Tom, wrapping her arms around his waist to prove he was hers.

"Nothing babe" he purred at her.

"Didn't look like nothing" she squeaked, pouting.

"Aww don't you trust me babe?" he asked leaning down and giving her a quick peck on the lips. She grinned and shot a smug look at me.

"Let's go to class baby" she said and led Tom away.

"So, maybe another time?" I called to him.

"Definitely" he turned back, winking and I grinned.

* * *

><p>School flew past and before I knew it I was waiting outside school like Tom asked.<p>

Today Lissa had plastered herself to Tom, making it impossible for us to talk. At lunch time Dylan sat down and passed a piece of paper to me.

"Lover boy wanted me to give this to you" He grinned and I opened the note.

"Well what's it say?" Nudge asked and I read it out loud.

"Hey sexy. Missing you already. Was wondering if after school was a good time for you? If so then I'll see you there, I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah his overly small dick" Ella said and we all burst out laughing.

"So should I go?" I asked and everyone said "Duh."

So here I was waiting for Tom.

"I knew you'd be here" Tom said stepping out from behind the building.

"Of course. I love surprises" I grinned.

"Well then follow me my lady" he said holding out his arm and I took it.

I saw Gazzy take a picture of us as he was heading for the bus and then he started texting rapidly and I knew that picture would be around school before I could say nice timing.

Tom led me to the back of the school and into the sports shed.

"Is this where you take all your dates?" I laughed and he chuckled.

"Only when I don't want to be seen in public" he said and I noticed the bottles of liquor in the corner.

2 hours later we had gone through a huge amount of alcohol.

Little did Tom know I had been unnoticeably tipping mine out into the tennis bucket.

"But she's so fucking hot. Like she may be a complete bitch, but she' a great bang" Tom slurred, talking about Lissa.

"I bet she's not as good as me" I pretended to slur and take another sip.

"I bet" he laughed. "I would love to find out" he garbled, leaning in. His breath was disgusting.

"Well why don't we" I whispered.

Before I knew it his mouth smashed against mine.

Well let me tell you, he is a horrible kisser. That might be because he was beyond drunk, but I doubt it.

His tongue made its way into my mouth and I tried not to puke. His hands found my shirt and he quickly unbuttoned them and slid it off.

I broke away from him and pulled his shirt off in one swift motion. He pulled my other shirt off and I think he literally started drooling.

He didn't stop though. With his hands shaking slightly he pulled off his own pants and mine. He shoved his tongue down my throat again and I played with the hem of his blue boxers.

"Take them off. I want you so bad" Tom moaned.

I pulled them off him and purposely kept my eyes up so I didn't see anything.

I still had my underwear on and he went to unclip my bra but I stopped him.

"We don't have protection" I said and he sighed.

"Wait, I have some in my locker" I grinned and he grinned back, he was so hammered.

"I'll go get them" he grinned, stumbling out the room, still naked.

I grinned and pulled out my phone.

"Police" the woman answered.

"I'd like to make an anonymous call" I said.

"Sure thing, what about?" she asked.

"I see an under aged male breaking into a school. He's really drunk and naked" I said.

I gave her the address and hung up.

I knew Tom wouldn't get in any serious trouble, he'd just get chucked in jail for the night, have his parents rung and get a lot of talking to. And by the time he'd get back to school, everyone would know.

Poor poor Tom. This would teach him.

I got dressed and cleaned up all my things.

I walked out of the shed and casually walked away from school as I heard the sirens heading this way.

That's one down


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter is so long but i have to fit everything in. Was my favourite chapter to write and i hope you love reading it. Thankyou to everyone who reviews, it makes my day :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV<strong>

The next day I walked into school and once again people were staring at me. This time however the looks were more cautious and nervous.

I guess the Tom thing was out and they suspected me.

I walked passed Lissa who was fake crying in front of all her friends.

"I can't believe he'd do this to me" she said with a high pitched wail.

"Come on sis, we'll get him. No boy will ever deserve you, especially him" Sam told her.

Sam was a year older than Lissa, but he was extremely stupid so was kept down a year, so he was in my year. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and muscular with a reputation for being the toughest, strongest, most talented jock in the school.

He saw me looking at him and he winked at me.

I grinned at him and continued walking. I remembered how on the first day back how I had kissed him and I felt like running to the bathroom and scrubbing the inside of my mouth.

I needed to get back at him as well. But how?

As I got to my locker I noticed a piece of paper stuck to it. I then noticed they were stuck all over every locker. I ripped it off and read it.

It was an invitation to some girl's costume ball tonight. Come in a mask and costume.

That's when I got my idea.

* * *

><p>"So are you going tonight?" Ella asked me as we were leaving school.<p>

"Of course" I smiled.

"Do you wanna come shopping with us to get your costume and all?" Nudge asked.

"Sure" I said.

Later that evening Ella and Nudge showed up on my doorstep and we headed to the mall. Nudge led us to a really fancy looking costume shop.

"So where are Dylan, Gazzy and Iggy?" I asked as we flicked through racks.

"They said they weren't going tonight, thought it was stupid" Nudge pulled a face.

"Typical males, no fun" I laughed.

"Oooo I found something" Nudge said rushing into the change rooms.

She came out in a flowing light purple dress. It was the thinnest material I had ever seen. It wrapped around her body like it was a part of her. It looked so light, she must have felt like she was wearing nothing, and you could faintly see her skin under it, but not enough to be too revealing.

"Wow" both Ella and I said.

She twirled, it looked amazing on her. She went to look at masks while Ella went to try something on.

Ella came out in a red and white dress. It looked like something from a fairy-tail. She looked like snow white. The top half was tight and then it flowed down to her mid thighs. I t was a tight corset looking dress from a century ago. The sleeves were a little poofy. The shiny red material went all around the dress until the front where it was left open in a V shape to revel a soft fluffy white material.

"Princess Ella" I grinned and she laughed.

She headed off to the masks and I tried on a dress.

My dress was tight and black. It flowed down to my ankles but there was a split on a leg all the way up to my hip, showing my whole leg off when I walked. It was long sleeved and the cuffs were stiff like you'd see on a sexy vampire costume. There was barely any top half, it was a V shape all the way down to the black belt under my bust so it showed off a lot of cleavage. Perfect.

I got re-changed and headed over to look at masks.

Nudge had picked an elegant light purple on that covered her whole face. There were fancy gold twirls on it around the eyes and a few gold specks.

Ella had a red and gold full mask. It also had some pretty swirls and specks on it.

Not to break the connection I also picked one with gold on it. It was a full faced black on with the gold swirls and specks. With these dresses and masks on, no one would ever recognise us.

We headed back to my place and got ready.

Nudge straightened her frizzy brown hair and put blonde streaks in it. It flowed down her back and she put her costume on, even we didn't recognise her.

Ella twirled her brown hair into ringlets and put a few red streaks in it. With her costume she wasn't herself at all.

I put some temporary blonde die in my hair, but because it was only temporary it came out as a sandy blonde. I then put a few pink streaks in my hair. I looked in the mirror with my costume on. I didn't know the person staring back.

"There are only two reasons for girls to change their whole appearances so they're not recognised" Nudge said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Because they're either out to have so much 'fun' that they can't be recognised afterwards, or they're about to do something they shouldn't" she laughed and so did we.

"Well a bit of both tonight" I said and they grinned.

As it got dark we headed out to the girl's house.

If I remembered correctly she was a girl a year below me named Susan.

As we got there we could see people everywhere around her house. Everyone was in a costume. Some people her easy to recognise, but like us, some were impossible.

As we walked in we heard a few wolf-whistles our way and I was glad some of them were at Ella and Nudge.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks" Ella called over the music.

"Ok, just try get the non-spiked ones" I called back and she laughed.

Before I knew it we had been here for almost two hours. We had spent most of the time dancing and flirting with guys.

Still, no one knew who we were.

Eventually I left the other two to start my plan.

"Oh my god, you pull that dress off so well" I said with a high pitched girly girl squeal to a girl dressed in a tight pink and low cut dress.

I knew it was Lissa. She was one of the ones that had dressed so no one would know them, but little does she know that the woman who does her hair is my second cousin Becky. Becky told me about it and I asked her to call me if she saw Lissa today. She called to say she had spent all afternoon cutting and polishing the bitch so she was ready for this stupid party. She told me what Lissa was wearing and that Lissa wanted absolutely no one to know who she was.

"Thanks" she grinned and I could hear a slight hitch in her voice so no one would pick up that it was her.

"You have a man here?" I asked looking around like I was looking for her boyfriend.

"No, I'm single" she grinned like she wasn't planning on that being for long.

"A girl like you single? No, no, we can't have that. I have the perfect man for you tonight" I suggested.

"Really? Well I guess that could be fun" she giggled.

I led her over to a tall man wearing what seemed to be a roman soldier like costume with a gold mask that covered the whole top part of his face except his mouth and chin. His hair was sleeked back so you couldn't see it.

"Hey hun, looking for some fun tonight?" I asked him with my man eating smile.

"As always" he grinned, his voice soft and smooth which made him unrecognisable to everyone but me.

"I got a friend that could, scratch your itch" I whispered suggestively.

He grinned and I showed him Lissa and before they had barely said a word to each other they were heading for a room upstairs.

I headed back to the dance floor. I caught a familiar figure out of the corner of my eye. It was Ella in a corner slow dancing and kissing a guy in a tux and full face mask.

I grinned and looked for Nudge. It came to no surprise that I found her slow dancing extremely close to another boy in a tux, but his tie was dark blue.

"Lost your friends?" a voice came from behind me.

I turned to see a boy in a suit; his jacket was missing so he was just in a long sleeved shirt and a black tie. I noticed his hands had leather gloves on them and his black and red mask covered his face and over the top, covering his hair as well. I noticed I couldn't see a single bit of skin on him.

"They're not lost" I said and he grinned, I think.

"So you're alone?" he asked. His voice was soft so I couldn't pick up his real voice.

"I'm busy" I said and walked off.

I headed upstairs until I came to the door I was sure I saw Lissa go into. I slowly opened it and sure enough I saw them on a bed kissing heavily.

I pulled out my phone and began recording.

Before they could get too serious and pull off each other's mask I knocked on the door.

"Guys I hate to disrupt you, but the announcement of who was best dressed is about to be made" I said and I heard them grunt and get off the bed.

I headed downstairs t where Susan was going to make the announcement.

"Susan, great party. I have a favour to ask. Can I make an announcement? I promise it'll be good" I asked her.

"Uhh, sure" she said and handed me the microphone.

"Does that projector work?" I asked her.

"Of course, it's the newest model" she grinned proudly.

I plugged my phone into it and stood up in front of everyone. I heard a few boys wolf whistle.

"Hey guys, having fun? Well thanks to Susan this party is a hit. But I have something I think you'll all like to see, something that will have this party talked about for a while. Hey, can you can you come here?" I asked Lissa and her guy friend up and they stood next to me.

"Oi you. Do you mind pressing play?" I asked some guy who was standing near the projector.

It started playing and I stepped out of the way. Everyone watched the two make out heavily and I heard some whispers. When it finished I stood between the two.

"To be fair these two have no idea who each other is, but let me share some light. Give it up for Lissa and Sam Tide" I said pulling off their masks.

They both yelled and ran off. Everyone started talking at once.

My job was done and I left the stage, hoping to get out before Lissa or Sam would kill me. Thank god they didn't know who I am.

"Wanna dance?" someone asked and I saw the same guy from before.

"Seems thanks to you this will probably be the last song for tonight" he chuckled.

"I gotta dash" I said but he caught my hand.

He spun me around and around then into his chest. He dipped me and I felt my heart race.

"Maybe another time then" he grinned.

His gloved hands cupped my face, his finger gently sliding over my eyes so I closed them. I heard him slip his mask off and he lent down and kissed me.

It only lasted a few seconds and his lips were soft

. By the time I opened my eyes he had pulled his mask back on.

"See you around" he said and walked off.

I came out of my daze and ran off, there were some real weird people you met when everyone wore masks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Max's POV**

By the time I got home last night and checked the website, the incest thing between Sam and Lissa was all over the internet. I grinned slipped into my pj's and went to bed.

The next morning I got to sleep in because it was Friday and today we had a day off school because the teachers were report writing or something.

I went for a long shower that took at least an hour.

Dad never let me shower that long but he was away today.

I got out and put on some tracksuit pants and an old green jumper. The jumper was holey and really big on me. I tied my hair up in a bun and flopped down on the couch and flicked the tv on.

Just as I got comfy the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Max what's up?" Ella asked.

"Just chilling on my couch" I replied.

"Sounds boring. You know what sounds more fun?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Having Nudge, Dylan, Iggy, Gazzy and me over at your house" she said.

"Ok, but I'm not getting changed" I stated and she laughed.

"Cool, we'll be there soon" she hung up.

Before long there was a knock at the door and I answered.

"Wow, nice outfit" Ella laughed and I shrugged.

"Hey I'm not at school leave me alone" I said and she laughed again.

Nudge gave me a disapproving look and I grinned.

"I think I like this look" Dylan said as he walked in and I rolled my eyes.

We sprawled out in my room and put a movie on. I don't really remember what the movie was because we spent most of the time talking about the party.

"It was hilarious though. Lissa ran out crying and screaming once she found out she had been making out wither her brother" Nudge said and we were all laughing.

"Man it was so good. Our dresses were amazing, the music was great, the food was ok, the boys were…..dam" Ella giggled and Nudge and I laughed.

"Yeah I saw that last night" I wriggled my eyebrows at them and they blushed.

"So who were these mysterious guys?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just know he was sweet and funny and a great kisser" Ella blushed deep red.

"Same here" Nudge blushed as well.

"What about you? I saw that guy as you were leaving" Nudge giggled sitting up on her knees.

"What about him?" Ella asked.

"As Max was making her escape some tall broad guy in a full mask started talking to her and twirled her, kissed her and left. So mysterious" Nudge sighed happily and Ella went "Awww."

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"It was just some wanna be guy with nothing better to do then be some poser" I said rolling my eyes again.

"Who wants food?" I asked and headed to the kitchen to pile up.

"Want some help?" Someone asked and I saw Iggy standing there.

"No I'm good" I said pulling out some chips and chocolate.

He just stood there.

"Is there something you want to tell me Iggy?" I asked.

"I was umm wondering, what uhh Ella and Nudge were umm wearing last night?" He said, going a bright shade of red.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. He went a deeper shade of red so I didn't make him answer.

"Nudge was in this light purple dress that just looked like it was the finest material ever, with a purple and gold mask and her hair was straightened and had some blonde streaks in it. Ella wore a red and white dress that was kind of like an olden day snow white dress. She curled her hair and put red streaks in it and had a red and gold mask" I recalled to him.

If possible he managed to go pale and go red at the same time.

"Why?" I asked, more curious now.

"Just wondering" he mumbled.

"Spit it out or else" I glared at him.

"Fine. Last night Gazzy, Dylan and I went to the party" he said, still bright red and I swear I could feel the heat from his face. It took a few seconds but finally it clicked.

"Oh you guys were there….. and the girls met those boys…..and we wouldn't have noticed it was you guys…..and…..Oh my god" my mouth hung open.

"Please dont tell them. We didn't know it was them. It wasn't until they were describing the guys they met until I put it together" he started panicking.

"So, who was with who?" I asked.

"We have no idea where Dylan went, I now know Gazzy was with Nudge" he mumbled.

"And that leaves you with Ella" I laughed and he glared.

"Come on Max, it's not funny, we didn't know it was them" he growled.

"Ok, ok. I won't tell a soul" I said and we headed back to my room.

As we sat back down I gave Iggy a smug look and he glared at me.

We put another movie on but mostly just sat around talking and scoffing down food. I wished thing could have always been like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow thank you all for the fantastic reviews, you guys are awesome! Sorry the chapter was small but it was just an inbetween chapter. Ok, i need your help! i need some ideas on what other revenge things she can do. Plus, should the mysterious guy at the dance be Fang, Dylan, some boy from her school, or a guy she's never met before? R&amp;R!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Max's POV**

I slowly dragged myself out of bed, I hated Monday mornings.

I walked over to the shower with my eyes half closed and turned it on. The shower freshened me up and I could at least move around without looking like a zombie.

I went over to my cupboard and opened it up. I chose some tight ripped jeans and a blood red top with only one shoulder and it showed off my bellybutton, maybe I could get that pierced.

I brushed my hair and ran some spray through it and tossed it like a rockstar. I then added some light make-up and I was set. I sighed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror before I left.

I still didn't recognised myself and who I had become. I turned away from the mirror and left for school.

As I walked down the hallways I still got the shifty and scared looks, but they were still better than the taunting ones. As I reached my locker I noticed the corner of a piece of paper sticking out of it. I frowned and opened my locker and pulled it out to read it:

_Dear my dark Lady,_

_I enjoyed our brief encountering at the party, but I long for more. I see you everyday, but that is not enough. Each day I wait to catch a glimps of you, for half the night I waste in sighs, in a wakeful doze I sorrow. For the hands, the lips, the eyes, for the meeting of tomorrow. Well I assure you I'm not a total dweeb, I am actually normal, if normal even exists. Do you think normal exists, if so, what is normal? _

_You're striking Prince_

I stared at the paper like I couldn't read.

"What cha got there?" Dylan asked from behind me.

"Nothing" I said scrunching up the paper and throwing it in my locker.

"Ok. People are staring at you" he said looking around.

"I know" I shrugged heading to class.

"So who's next on your list?" he asked trailing behind me and Iggy and Ella headed over our way.

"Haven't decided yet" I said and he nodded.

"Hey" Ella said happily.

"How come your so happy?" I asked and she grinned an 'I'll tell you later' grin and I nodded. Dylan headed off to his art class and Iggy headed off to science.

"So?" I asked Ella.

"The guys probably think it's stupid so I didn't want to say anything in front of them, but I'm kinda maybe hoping to find my mystery guy" she grinned.

"Fair enough" I said, trying not to smile.

"Yeah, do you think it's someone I know?" she pondered out loud.

"For all you know it could be anyone, maybe closer than you think" I shrugged like it was nothing.

"Maybe" she grinned hopping to her class.

I shook my head at her retreating figure, I hoped Nudge wasn't like that, but I knew she would be. Why are they so worked up about some guy they didn't even know? Well did know but didn't recognise. It was stupid.

I sat down in a chair up the back and started tearing up a piece of paper absentmindedly. Class seemed to slowly and painfully go by. I knew it would only go slower if I kept looking at the clock, but I couldn't help it, it seemed to have stopped. Finally it finished and I could head out to lunch.

I sat down by myself for the other hadn't gotten out of their classes yet. I turned my apple over and over again in my hand but I craved something sweet and fatty but I didn't have anything else with me.

My eyes lazily travelled the room and looked over at a table a few down from me where a bunch of guys sat. There were about 5 guys, all from the football team, sitting on the table, laughing and mucking about. Guys like that made my blood curdle. They thought they were so good looking, so hot, so above the rest of us.

I noticed Sam wasn't there like he usually was and I smiled to myself.

I saw the guys' crowd around a singular guy as he showed them something on his phone. It was Fang, his black emo like hair and olive tanned skin was hard to forget, along with his mocking smile and twisted laugh.

He was the worst of them all, and he was next on my list.

As if feeling my glare Fang looked up from his phone and stared back at me. He looked away and I grinned triumphantly to myself.

I looked back down at my apple, and turned it over again in my hand.

"You know you're supposed to eat that, not just stare at it" someone said standing next to me.

I looked up into the familiar smirking face of Fang.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I'm just being friendly" he shrugged.

"You? Friendly? Ha" I sneered at him and the tips of his mouth twitched to a smile.

"Aww, don't be like that" he said sitting on my table and leaning in close.

"Cut to the chase" I snapped, leaning away from him.

"Fine. I know what you're doing. I know what you did to Tom, Sam and Lissa. It wasn't a coincidence you went after them. I know you're hurting the people who hurt you. And from that glare before, I know I'm next" he stated, picking my apple off the table and taking a bite.

"What's it to you?" I asked, crossing my arms. He smirked and leaned in close enough that his lips tickled my ear.

"I just thought I'd warn to not go down that path. I will fight back. I am better at this game than you" he whispered.

He chucked my apple in the bin and walked off. Oh it was so on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Max's POV**

I had spent most of the night thinking of ways to bring Fang down, and still I had nothing. I was starting to think maybe I had met my match.

I flopped down on the couch upside-down with my head hanging off the edge, I guess every evil genius had their bad days.

Seems I was up all night thinking about how to destroy Fang I still had an hour or so before school.

"Why are you up so early?" Dad asked walking into the lounge in his suit about to leave for work.

"Couldn't sleep" I said not looking over at him.

"Boy troubles?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. Whenever I was having trouble, dad just assumed it was boy troubles.

"I just can't figure out how to destroy Fang" I sighed.

"Oh. I think that's something you should talk to your aunt about. Bye love" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek then leaving.

I leaned over and tried to grab the phone but of course it was just out of my reach. Being a normal person I could be bothered getting up to get it, so I just stretched further, which not surprisingly left me flat on the floor. I muttered a few of my favourite swear words at the floor and dialled some numbers.

"Hey sweetie" Aunty Val answered straight away, I hate caller I.D.

"Hey Aunt Val" I sighed.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Remember the boy I told you about, Fang?" I asked.

"Of course. So how is your list going?" she asked.

"Great, I already got back at Tom, Lissa and Sam. But Fang caught onto what I was doing, and now he's like challenged me. And I can't think of any way to beat him" I explained.

"Sounds like you got yourself a problem there" she sighed.

"Tell me about him. Is he cute? Got a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Well he is one of the most popular boys in school, so yeah I guess he is kinda maybe cute. His dad is really uptight about him dating, so that's a no no" I told her.

"Ok, thinking" she said and it was silent for a minute and I could almost literally hear her brain ticking.

"I got it!" she said.

"Get close to him. Become friends. Show him your charm and before long he'll start falling for you" she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"But he can't date" I said in a duh tone.

"Exactly. So he'll like you but know he can't have you, it'll drive him crazy. Before long he won't be able to help himself, he'll have to have you. And you'll let him. This will lead to a secret relationship, a secret romance that'll make it oh so more real and better for him. Then, when it starts to get serious you somehow get it public, then his father will find out. If Fang truly cares for you, he'll defend you, defy his father and convince him you're the one. If he manages that, that's when you strike. You dump him in the meanest way you can, breaking his heart, his pride and everything else worth breaking" she told me.

I let it sink in. I could see Fang, on his knees, begging me not to leave him, begging me to stay. And I'll just leave without looking back.

"It's perfect" I grinned.

"I know. Good luck" she said and we hung up.

I skipped off to the shower and started getting ready for school. I pulled on a blue top and a black denim mini skirt, it looked warm outside. I changed my mind and changed my top to a tight red tank top that clung so tight to my body it didn't need straps, so yeah it was strapless. I liked red; it seemed to suit me better. I applied some light makeup and did my hair, finally leaving for school.

As I walked inside I got my usual stares.

Ella and Nudge came running up to me and skidded to a halt.

"What?" I asked giving them a funny look and saw the boys following slowly from behind them.

"So we were waiting for you at your locker, and we noticed some paper sticking out from it" Nudge stated to ramble and I got a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"So we tried to push it back into your locker so it wouldn't fall out but it wouldn't budge so Ella pulled it out to find another way to put it back in. Then we noticed it had your name on it but it wasn't your hand writing. It was way too neat to be your hand writing, no offence Max, but your hand writing is really messy. Anyways, we couldn't help it so we read it" she said and her and Ella were both jumping up and down almost about to squeal.

"Read it Ella, read it" Nudge said and Iggy handed her the note.

"_My dark Lady. I don't know why I call you this when I know exactly who you are, though I do find you very much a lady and you are very dark and mysterious. You're the kind of mystery I want to unravel, the kind you just want to never stop digging at. Though I know no matter how hard I try, I'll never crack you quickly; it'll take time to figure you out. But that's ok, you're a mystery worth waiting for. Your striking Prince_" Ella read.

"Isn't that so cute?" Nudge squealed.

"No, it's creepy" I said snatching the paper from Ella's hand and scrunching it up.

"Oh my god! Is this the guy from the dance?" Ella asked.

"Yes" was all I said as I headed to my locker.

"Awwww. You have to find out who he is" Nudge told me.

"He sounds like a loser" Iggy stated.

"Thankyou" I said, glad someone was on my side.

"He sounds romantic" Ella sighed.

"Still a loser. Why can't he just say that to her face?" Gazzy asked.

"Because it's the mystery that keeps it so excitingly romantic" Nudge said obviously.

"I guess" Dylan shrugged.

"Who cares? I certainly don't" I said throwing it in my locker with the other one.

"Max, you're so unromantic" Nudge sighed.

I shut my locker and turned around. As I did I noticed Fang and his pathetic group of other blockheads walking past.

I saw his eyes glance at me and I tried my hardest not to glare or snarl, instead I just gave him an innocent look up and down. I saw his eyebrows twitch in confusion and I knew I had got him interested.

The game had begun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Max's POV**

I had spent most of the morning thinking of ways to approach Fang, but still I couldn't think of anything that didn't seem suspicious. As far as I was concerned, this plan was doomed before it had barely begun.

But then again, Fang was a football star and a well-known jock, so he probably wasn't that smart. All I had to do was somehow get him to have a proper, non-threatening conversation with me, play my womanly charms on him and he'd be putty in my hands. But plans like that never worked out well.

What kind of girl did Fang like? He had shown particular interest in Lissa a few times, but of course could do nothing about it. Was it because she was a slut, or because of her flowing red hair?

I couldn't tell but there was no way I was dying my hair anytime soon.

I grabbed my books as it was lunch time and fled the dull classroom.

As I walked down the corridor I saw Fang with his normal posse; his other football jocks and a large swarm of girls.

What was it about him they found so attractive? Was it his black emo hair cut? His dark looming eyes? That natural olive tanned skin? His serious looking face or if you're lucky, his lop-sided smirk? The way he could sum up your life story in one sentence? Or maybe the fact he was a dating virgin? That he hadn't even kissed a girl and they all wanted to be the first one.

I realized as I pondered all this I had stopped dead in my tracks to study him and he was looking straight at me. There was no point trying to hide I had been looking at him so I let his eyes linger on mine for a few more seconds then turned and walked away.

I snuck a peak back to see he was watching my retreating figure. And to think I had been worried about how I could get his attention. That was hook line and sinker baby.

* * *

><p>"So you're seriously not going to try and find out who your 'Striking Prince' is?" Nudge asked.<p>

"I don't want to know and I don't care" I said poking my mystery meat with my plastic fork.

"Maybe she should just forget about him" Iggy said.

"Or she should do both" Dylan said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you could ignore him and if he's anything like he says in those notes he'll keep sending more too you and eventually you'll get enough information on him and be able to figure out who he is. And are you going to eat that?" he asked pointing to my meat and I pushed the tray over to him and he dug in.

"Fair enough" I shrugged at his suggestion.

I noticed Gazzy was being unusually quiet and I almost burst out laughing as I saw why. His eyes were fixated on Nudge's face. He'd been bitten by the love bug.

He saw me looking and blushed but I just tilted my head at her and mouthed 'Go get her' and him. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Nudge, can I speak to you?" he asked, his voice higher than normal.

"Sure" she said happily.

"Alone" he whispered and Dylan laughed while Iggy wolf-whistled.

"Shut up guys" Ella and I hissed while Nudge blushed and they stood up and walked to an empty corner of the cafeteria.

We all turned to watch them as they talked, but we had no idea what was being said, but we had a general idea.

"I bet 5 bucks she says yes" Dylan said.

"I bet she lets him down gently with the 'better as friends' line" Iggy grinned.

Ella giggled as Gazzy took Nudge's hands in his and looked down at his feet and said something else. All four of us cheered and wolf-whistled at them as Nudge squealed and kissed him. I laughed at how wide Gazzy's eyes went before kissing her back.

Iggy rolled his eyes and handed a smug looking Dylan $5.

They walked back towards us, hand in hand and both red in the face. Unfortunately we couldn't talk much about it because it was time for class again.

I headed to my locker to grab my books but found someone was blocking my way. Fang.

"Can I help you?" I asked, nearing him.

"I don't know can you?" he asked and I just looked at him, confused.

"So what's with you today?" he asked and I shoved him out of my and opened my locker.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to seem more interested in getting my books.

"You can't play stupid with me Max" he said, leaning against the locker next to me.

"I'll leave that to you" I said shutting my locker door and he just raised an eyebrow at me

. I went to walk away but he threw his arm out and pinned me against my locker then stood in front of me. I clutched my books to my chest to create a barrier between us and he was so close his chest was almost against my books.

"I know you're up to something. I will find out and destroy your plan" he whispered but I couldn't look at his face in fear of blushing.

He started to walk away and I breathed out, not even realizing I had been holding it

. "Fang" I called after him and he turned but I didn't move.

"I'm not trying anything. Don't you ever just get tired of all this, I know I am" I asked innocently.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Pretending to be something you're not, living a lie" I said softly then left for class.

If Fang was even half as deep as those black eyes of his, that would have gotten to him.

And I knew it did for as I turned to look back at him, I saw sadness in his eyes. Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Max's POV**

It was yet again another day. I hadn't seen or talked to Fang since yesterday at the end of lunch, I had left him to ponder about what I had said, plus I didn't want to seem desperate.

I doubt he thought about anything I had said though, Fang really was an idiot. One too many footballs to the head if you know what I mean.

Once again I walked to school, walked through the corridor and ignored the usual stares and glares. Before I had even gotten to my locker I saw the white piece of paper sticking out from it and I sighed. Did this person not give up?

I pulled out the paper and went to scrunch it up and throw it away but something caught my eyes. It was my name, but not on the outside of the letter, on the inside:

_Max,_

_You can probably tell how serious I am now because I used your name. This isn't fun and games now, now I'm in serious danger. Danger for actually falling for you. I can't get you out of my head. Everytime I see you I can't help but wonder, what if? What if you and I were together? What if society wasn't keeping us apart? What if my life was different? What if you weren't so broken? Max, I have always found you amazing, even before this transformation you think you needed to go through. I need to see you, as me. If you want to know who I am then meet me here at your locker at lunch time at exactly 1:30pm. I'll be waiting._

I blinked a few times to make sure what I was seeing was real. I read over it again to soak in the information.

Was this guy serious? Did he really have feelings for me? Even before all this? Half of me wanted to throw the paper away and call him a con man, but the other more dominate part of me was stuck in curious mode and wanted to find out who this guy was.

I headed to class in a daze, keeping my eyes peeled for any guys looking suspicious.

Throughout maths and science I couldn't get my mind of this mysterious guy. Between the sweet notes and his poetic words, I think somewhere I had possibly fallen for a stranger.

I felt my cheeks get hot as I remembered the night of the party. How he had pulled me into him, his soft lips on mine. The unsure side of me still fought me saying he sounded too good to be true and I had to agree with it. There couldn't be a guy out there as perfect as this. Could there?

I mentally slapped myself, how could I be getting all soft like this over some guy? Guys were stupid and mean. I was strong and tough and didn't need some guy to take care of me or anything. So how come no matter how much I tried to convince myself of that I couldn't?

I tried to tell myself I was only going to get hurt, but somehow a little voice in my head said it would all be ok.

I was thinking so hard I didn't see where I was going and bumped into Dylan.

"Hey" he said looking at me funny.

"Hey" I said back.

"You ok? You look a little out of it" he said putting his hand on my arm as if to steady me.

"Yeah I'm ok, just got lost in my thoughts" I told him.

"Thinking about how to take Fang down?" he chuckled and I gave a weak laugh.

I had totally forgotten about Fang and my plan for him. I guess if this guy I was meeting was real then Fang would get away free. It didn't seem fair.

As if reading my mind Dylan spoke up.

"Well you don't seem to be the only one after him. Poor Fangy has gotten himself in trouble" Dylan laughed.

"How so?" I asked picking up my books.

"Sam was back at school today and Fang tackled him in football practice like he was supposed to but Sam got all mad and started yelling at him. I guess he's a little tightly wound still over his ego. Anyways Sam told Fang he was gonna make him eat dirt and Fang said 'Well I bed it tastes better than your sister right Sam?' and then he walked away. So I think Sam is after him now" Dylan told me and I couldn't help but laugh.

Trust Fang to say something stupid.

All of a sudden I felt sick as I realized it was lunch time. I put my books away and headed over to the lunch tables with Dylan.

I sat down and Ella headed over to us. I smiled as Gazzy and Nudge were heading our way, hand in hand and their heads close together whispering secret words to each other. Iggy arrived the same time as they did and he sat down next to Ella.

Dylan started talking to me but I wasn't really paying attention as I kept checking my phone for the time. I raised my eyebrow as I saw Ella lean over and whisper something in Iggy's ear and he nodded. She saw me looking and shook her head meaning don't worry about it.

I checked my phone again and saw it was 1:28 so I excused myself from the table and left.

I headed over to my locker and my heart skipped a beat as I looked at it but no one was there yet. I leant against my locker and my stomach twisted everytime a guy walked past me.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was 1:32pm and still no sign of him.

I was starting to get worried that this was all just some joke to someone. I glanced around to make sure there wasn't a guy standing in the shadows with a camera making a fool of me.

I waited but still no one showed up. I checked my phone for the last time; it was 1:55pm, time for class.

My heart felt as though it had dropped into my stomach and was rolling in acid. I couldn't help it as my eyes stung as tears swelled up in them. I had been played.

A tear escaped from my façade and rolled down my cheek. People were getting ready for class so I rushed towards the girl's bathrooms so no one saw how upset I was.

I kept my head down as I walked so no one would see my wet and teary face.

Suddenly I bumped into someone and made the mistake of looking up at them. It was Fang. Of all people I had to run into him.

I expected him to laugh at me but I saw his right eye was red and swollen and there were a few cuts on his face.

"Max, are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. What happened to you?" I snapped.

"Sam" he said. I went to walk away to go and die of embarrassment but he caught my arm.

"Max" he said but I pulled away from him before he could tease me.

I locked myself in the stall and let the tears fall down. The great Max had been broken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. I cant believe how awesome you all are for reviwing. So this a small chapter, its practically just a fill in where we find out who Max's mystery man is! So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV<strong>

I didn't get out of bed the next morning. Dad didn't even know, the school never rang. It made me wonder why I didn't do this more often.

About lunch time I finally dragged my sorry ass out of bed and into the kitchen. I opened all cupboards but still couldn't find anything to eat. I heard a small beep and realised it was my phone, maybe someone had missed me.

I picked up my phone to see I had a message from Ella: _Where R U?_

I stood there for a few seconds, wondering if I should reply and if I did what I should say.

_Home _Was my reply. What can I say, I'm a woman of few words.

_Why? _She quickly texted back and I sat down, knowing this would become a conversation.

Me: Not up for school

Ella: Why?

Me: Because

Ella: Because why?

Me: I don't want to

Ella: Why?

Me: I just don't

Ella: Does this have anything to do with why you left at lunch then didn't show up to class?

Me: Yes

Ella: Where'd you go?

Me: Places

Ella: Was it too meet that mystery boy?

Me: Maybe

Ella: Who was it?

Me: I don't know

Ella: ohhhhhhhhhh :(

Me: Yeah

She didn't reply after that and I half regretted telling her about the mystery guy. I spent the day on the couch eating junk food I had found hidden away and watching movies. I then treated myself to an early night, wondering if I should do the same again tomorrow.

* * *

><p>However, the next morning I was awoken by two turquoise eyes peering down at me. I yelled and pulled my covers up to cover myself as Dylan chuckled.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I yelled at him.

"Ella let me in" he said looking around my room.

"Who let Ella in?" I asked.

"Iggy did" Ella said appearing at my door.

"Who Iggy in?" I asked waiting for Iggy to appear in my bedroom.

"I'm very skilled at lock picking" Iggy said walking in and I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Nudge and Gazzy?" I asked.

"Coffee date before school" Ella said rolling her eyes.

"Do I detect some jealousy there?" I asked raising my eyebrows at Ella.

"Of course not, Gazzy is just a friend" she said.

"You know exactly what I mean. I was referring to Nudge finding her mystery man while yours is still in hiding" I said, trying not to look at Iggy.

"I don't care" she shrugged

. "Speaking of mystery men" she said and I sat up quickly.

"Let's not" I said getting out of bed.

"Now go wait in the lounge while I take a shower" I said pushing them out of my room.

Once clean and dressed we headed to school.

I wanted to scream and break things as I noticed a letter sticking out of my locker. Without opening it I scrunched it up and threw it in the bin.

The others gave me pitiful looks and I sighed. I grabbed my books and stormed off to class.

**Ella's POV**

We watched Max storm off towards her first class.

"What are you doing?" Nudge hissed at me as I skipped over to the bin and picked out the letter.

"Aww come on, your seriously not curious at all to read what the guy had to say about standing her up?" I asked.

"Good point, read it out" she said. Dylan, Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge swarmed around me while I opened the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Max_

_Please forgive me. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. Please forgive me, I am so terribly sorry. Once you know who I am you'll understand why I couldn't come see you. If you still want anything to do with me, meet me outside room 13 at the beginning of lunch._

_From Fang_

"ZOMG" was all Nudge could say.

"I'll second that" I said shocked.

"We have to tell her" Gazzy said.

"Why should we? The guy screwed her over, he doesn't deserve her" Dylan said.

"Ok calm down Dylan. You know he was fighting Sam at the time" I said.

"Well he still isn't worth it" he said leaving.

"What was up with that?" Nudge asked.

"Who knows? Come on we'll be late for class" Gazzy said and they left.

"Does Dylan like Max?" I asked Iggy as we headed to our lockers to get our book.

"No. He did have a crush on her, but he met a girl at the party" Iggy said.

"Fair enough. I wish that party never happened. Then Max wouldn't have been hurt" I said slamming my locker door harder than I meant.

"Or you" Iggy whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Then you wouldn't have met that guy" he said, his pale blue eyes bearing into mine.

"It doesn't matter. If he doesn't care who I am then he's not worth it" I said softly, not moving from his gaze.

"Maybe he was scared" Iggy suggested.

"Of what? I'm not that scary" I rolled my eyes.

"Of losing your friendship" he whispered.

By the time I put it all together Iggy's lips were on mine. My eyes widened in shock but then I closed them and kissed him back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. Sorry, this is an author's note. i know you hate them. I do as well. everyone does. But i'm so sorry for not updating in ages. But see, i have serious writers block. I go to write the chapter and i get nothing. I know i want Max to go meet Fang, but i dont know what else to put in the chapter. So please, help me. If you dont then i cant update and Max and Fang will never be! So please, i need your help, what do you want to happen?**


	13. Chapter 13

Max's POV

I slipped into my chair and sunk down low, not in the mood for everyone's stares. I wished I could go back and live with aunty Val, I wish I never went to that party, I wish I never opened those notes, I wished I never went to meet the guy, most of all I wished I wouldn't have been hopeful. This just proves that there is no room for me at this school. No matter how hard I tried, I just don't fit in.

"Max?" I heard someone call my name. I didn't turn to look, not caring who it was. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Dylan sit down next to me.

"Max, are you ok?" He asked.

I looked over at him and he gave me a sad look. I turned back to the front of the class and we didn't speak again.

I headed out to lunch alone, no one walked with me, no one talked to me. I considered sitting by myself but I hadn't sunken that low had I? So I headed over to the table with my friends. As I arrived I saw Ella and Iggy's hand linked and he whispered something in her ear which made her giggle. They looked up as they saw me coming and Iggy blushed red. I sat down and I saw Nudge and Ella give each other glances out of the corner of their eyes and move closer to me.

"Maaaax" Nudge said like she wanted something.

"Yes Nudge?" I asked not looking at her.

"We know who the guy is and he wants to meet you at room 13 now and we really really really think you should go" Nudge said incredibly fast that I had to really listen to keep up.

"No" I said simply.

"But Max, you really have to go" Ella added.

"I said no guys" I sighed, getting up and walking away, feeling their eyes bun into the back of my head.

I didn't know where I was going; I just needed to get away, to stop being reminded about him.

"Max" someone called my name again and I automatically looked around for whoever it was. I saw Dylan head over to me and I sighed, not really in the mood for him, or anyone else for that matter.

"Max please tell me you're not heading to see him" Dylan said.

I opened my mouth to say I wasn't, but then I noticed the girl standing next to Dylan.

"Oh, Max this is Liz, Liz this is Max" he pointed to the each of us. She stood easily a head shorter than Dylan, her hair was brown and hung down just to her shoulder and was cut in many layers to look good. Her eyes were the same turquoise colour as Dylan's and she was quite curvy but was dressed in torn jeans and a shirt.

"Hi" I said and flashed me a kind smile.

"I'll be back in a sec" Dylan told her and she rolled her eyes and walked off. I gave Dylan a questioning look.

"My girlfriend, we met at the party" he said, blushing. I just nodded; everyone seemed to have found someone at that stupid party.

"Max, I'm serious though. You can't go find this guy" Dylan said pleadingly.

"Why not?" I asked. I already knew I wasn't going to, but I wanted to know why he was telling me what to do.

"Because you deserve better Max" he said, stepping in closer to me.

"Like who Dylan? No guy sane would want to go near me" I sighed, frustrated.

Before I would say anything, Dylan leaned in, closing off the space between us. His lips only brushed mine for a few seconds, not quite game enough to fully kiss me. I pulled away, this wasn't right. Dylan looked at me sadly, but then his head looked up, past me. I turned around to see Liz standing there in the distance, horror on her face. I shot Dylan a dirty look, how could he have done that?

He went to go after her, but then suddenly he was shoved up into the lockers. I was frozen, what the hell was going on?! Suddenly I came to my senses and ran over to Dylan. Fang had Dylan pressed up against the lockers, his arm pressed on his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, pulling Fang back to stop him from killing Dylan. Once Fang noticed what I was doing he stood back from Dylan.

Dylan splutted and coughed, trying to breathe again. He got up and shot a glare at Fang before walking off in the direction Liz had ran off.

"What is your problem?" I asked Fang and he looked down at me with his dark eyes.

"I waited for you to come to room 13. I waited Max. But I now I see why you didn't show up" he said pulling away from me and I watched in shock as he stormed down the corridor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Max's POV**

I stood there, dumbstruck. It was Fang?! How could this have happened? Fang was the boy who had given me his judging glare. Back in my dark days there was this way Fang would look at me. Everyone knew he didn't talk much so you'd just have to learn to go off looks. It looked like he was judging me like if I ever stood up for myself or anything he and his group would eat me alive. I had always dreaded those looks. I would avoid Fang as much as I could just to avoid that look.

And now this guy was the one who wanted me? Whose lips had felt so soft against mine? Who was the guy I had cried over and couldn't get out of my head?

I felt numb, not even remembering how I had made it to class. I didn't even know what subject I was taking. I was just zoned out, thinking of that night at the party.

His eyes, how could I not recognise those dark brown eyes? I remembered how they looked at me with such intense that night. And such sadness now.

Class was finished in seconds because I was so out of it. I was still out of it as I walked to my locker to collect my bag. Ella bounced up to me and I snapped out of it.

"Hey. How's Dylan?" I asked, knowing that they had the same class.

"Not too good. I cant believe the idiot did that, And that Liz saw! Sometimes I wonder if there's anything going on his head" she said rolling her eyes.

"I know right" I said, trying not to remember it was me that had been on the end of that argument.

"Will she forgive him?" I asked.

"I don't know, she seemed pretty upset, even though its clear he feels truly towards her" she shrugged and I nodded.

"He told me about Fang" she said softly.

"Yeah, it was so random" I said, knowing that Dylan didn't know why it happened so neither would anyone.

"No it wasn't. We all know he was the mystery guy Max" she whispered lower. Oh, well there goes that.

"How'd he take it?" she asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since. And I don't plan to" I shrugged.

"Why not?!" she squealed.

"Because it's Fang. You know how he used to look at me. He used to be so horrid to me. I'm not going to date him just because he thinks I'm hot now" I scoffed. Ella giggled. She actually giggled.

"What?" I asked frowning.

"Oh Max. He wasn't looking at you in a mean away. He was checking you out" she giggled and everyone was looking at her.

"No. No that cant be right" I shook my head. The way his eyes would scale my body, up and down like an elevator of judgement.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked, wrapping his arms around Ella from behind.

"Max thought those looks from Fang back in the day were mean looks" she giggled. Iggy chuckled.

"Don't you know anything Max. The elevator look was Fang's famous look for when he's sussing girls out in a good way" he said shaking his head

. "Serious?" I asked.

"Serious" they said at the same time.

"Hold this" I said chucking my bag at Ella before taking off down the hall.

I ran, dodging people as I ran past. Finally as I neared the popular kids lockers I saw Fang standing at his locker. I stopped in front of him.

"Max? I don't really want to talk to you" he said sadly, about to leave but I grabbed his arm. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it as I tried to catch my breath.

"You liked me before I left? When I was ugly?" I finally asked.

"You were never ugly Max. You may not have felt beautiful on the outside, but I could see it on the inside. You were so real, unlike any other girl here. You intrigue me Max" He said, his eyes burning into mine.

There was nothing else I could say. I threw my arms around him, holding him close as my lips pressed against his warm soft ones. I heard him drop his books and felt his arms wrap around my waist, holding me even closer as he kissed me back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Max's POV**

I stared back into the mirror at myself. I had changed yet again. How hard was it to find out who I really was? Was I truly the loser girl I was a few years ago? Was I truly the confident, evil, slightly slutty girl I was just a few days ago? Or was I truly this girl now? When I first started dressing like this I remember dad muttering under his breath about teen girls trying on different personalities like clothes. The girl in the mirror stared back at me, with a real smile. Who knew a single guy could actually make me feel happy.

**Flashback**

_I pulled back from Fang. Our chests still touching for he had his arms wrapped around me. I didn't know what to say, so I tried to pull away. I can't believe I just kissed Fang. Obnoxious, egotistic, mean and popular Fang. As I tried to back away he held me tighter. "Fang" I said, not knowing where that sentence was going. "Max" he said but trailed off, leaning down to kiss me again. I felt all my muscles relax and I kissed him back. Not caring that I knew everyone was watching us. _

**End of flashback**

I wore jeans and a shirt that was tight but not skin tight and was black with what looked like paint had been thrown all over it. I pulled on some converses and brushed my hair, leaving it just hang loose. I looked like just a normal, happy teenage girl.

I headed downstairs and headed to school; ready to start the new day. Just joking, I'm not that mushy now; the school day can go drown in a urinal.

As I headed into school I noticed the looks. There were always looks. But now they seemed to be softer looks, like I belonged. I guess dating one of the hottest guys in school would do that for you.

I saw Nudge up against her locker and Gazzy whispering something in her ear which made her giggle and kiss him. I smiled to myself as I walked past, feeling in a god mood. Even Lissa's glares weren't enough to make me glare back.

I walked over to my locker and put my school bag inside. I felt a little tap on my shoulder and as I spun around I felt someone's lips lock onto mine. The feel and warmth of them were familiar and I smiled and wrapped my arms around Fang's neck, kissing him back.

"Hey beautiful" he said once I pulled back.

"Hey" I smiled at him.

"Come on Max, you don't have time for sexy time, we have to get to class" Iggy said, walking past with Ella following and she rolled her eyes. Iggy was the kind of guy who thought there was always time for sexy time, so something was making him excited to get to class.

Fang and I followed in his footsteps as we headed to science, the one class we all shared.

"I see why Iggy was excited to get to class" Fang whispered and I groaned when I saw what he meant.

Miss Brigid Dwyer, a substitute teacher that worked here sometimes, was writing something on the board. She was fresh out of University at only about 23. She had shoulder-length red hair and the body of a college girl. Today she wore a short denim skirt that would show off her underwear if she bent over the slightest, and a tight white fancy work shirt that had the first two buttons undone to show off her bust and her bra was just visible through the shirt.

Usually Miss Dwyer just annoyed me, but for the first time, I hated her now I had a boyfriend.

We took our seats and I saw Ella and Nudge were also glaring at her.

"You could try to control your enthusiasm" Ella hissed at Iggy who looked confused.

"Why? You know I love practical days" Iggy said and I laughed. Trust Iggy to be oblivious to the half-naked woman in front of him.

"Do you think she's hot?" I asked Fang before I could help myself.

"What? Of course not" he said.

"I know. You wouldn't cheat" I stated, but it came out more like a question.

"I wouldn't do that" he smiled, placing a small quick kiss on my cheek. I smiled, feeling much better about Miss Dwyer now, spending most of the class planning on how to kill her in my mind.

Finally it was lunch time and we headed off to our usual table. Even though Fang was dating me, he still hung out with most his friends so he gave me a kiss and headed off to the jock table. He spent the first lunches with me if he had football practise during second lunch but he didn't today.

Dylan and Liz were sitting together, talking quietly. Eventually Liz forgave Dylan, but swore this was his last chance, ever. She made it pretty clear what would happen to him if he did it again and it was very graphic. Surprisingly she didn't hate me, she didn't blame me or anything.

We sat down and talked as usual.

I looked over to Fang's table and saw Lissa standing there talking to him. I saw Fang say something and she turned and walked away.

"Don't worry Max, she's just trying to upset you, see, Fang don't take any of her crap" Ella told me and I nodded.

I knew Fang wouldn't cheat on me, but my gut told me there was something going on there I didn't know about.


End file.
